


Roommates and Overdue Essays

by pretzelmintz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Characters are 21 and up, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, First chapter is just texting but there will be actual writing don't worry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), I just wanted to establish the setting, Implied Sexual Content, Kiibo and Kokichi are roommates, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Shuichi Maki and Kaito are roommates, Suggest some ideas for this!, Texting, they all go to college/have jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelmintz/pseuds/pretzelmintz
Summary: The DRV3 kids are all just regular College students getting through life. Whether it be hiding a secret relationship, finishing essays the night they're due, or just being a typical College student, they enjoy the life they're living. Mostly.//DRV3 College AU. Some plot, mostly just sweet and fluffy. Request some chapter ideas in the comments!





	Roommates and Overdue Essays

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up!!!!  
> Just a typical college AU. There is some plot/continuity, but ill be relying on you guys to give me ideas on what to write!
> 
> All characters are 21 or older. Sexual content may be implied, but you'll NEVER see smut here.
> 
> This chapter is short, and its just chatfic. I'll be writing in this format from time to time, but don't worry, there will be actual writing in this! I'm just doing this to establish relationships/plot. Not all characters have appeared yet!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

6:47pm | Thursday

 

//

 

**_Shuichi Saihara - > Kaito Momota_ **

 

 

 **Kaito Momota** : shuichi!!!!!!

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : yeah?

 

 **Kaito Momota** : pls can you stop by the grocery store on your way back

 

 **Kaito Momota** : all the pretzels are gone

 

 **Kaito Momota** : not pointing fingers but it was your mans

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : sure, I’ll stop by. do we need anything else?

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : also, no need to blame kokichi.

 

 **Kaito Momota** : HE ATE AN ENTIRE BAG IN A DAY

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : mood get on his level kaito

 

 **Kaito Momota** : :((((

 

 **Kaito Momota** : anywayz ya we need eggs

 

 **Kaito Momota** : kokichi took those too

 

 **Kaito Momota** : he made an omelet with 12 eggs the other day

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : it was a good omelet

 

 **Kaito Momota** : im convinced he just lives in our apartment and I just don’t know

 

 **Kaito Momota** : hes always there

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : that’s cause hes visiting his bf

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : you’d be over at your s.o.’s house all the time

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : IF YA HAD ONE

 

 **Kaito Momota** : GASP

 

 **Kaito Momota** : ill have u know im looking!!!!

 

 **Kaito Momota** : this bi is single and ready to date!!

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : I am in incredible pain at the fact that you didn’t say ready to mingle

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : but whatever ill go get the stuff, im in the store

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : maki home yet?

 

 **Kaito Momota** : nope shes still out there killing people

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : ah. you’ll never let that joke die will you

 

 **Kaito Momota** : idk but maki secretly being an assassin is a funny concept

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : suree

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : omg kaito

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : omg!!!

 

 **Kaito Momota** : YA WHAT

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : THERE ARE SO MANY PRETZEL FLAVOURS

 

 **Kaito Momota** : FLAVOURS??????

 

 **Kaito Momota** : GET THEM ALL

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : what about rent

 

 **Kaito Momota** : what about PRETZELS!!!!!!

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : shit u right

 

 

//

 

 

**_Ange, Himi, Koko_ **

 

 

 **Ange** : Michelangelo was commissioned to paint the Sistine chapel and proceeded to paint several holy penises upon the wall. legend

 

 **Himi** : art history seems to be going well

 

 **Ange** : yes!!!!!!!! all the artists were gay

 

 **Himi** : still applies today

 

 **Ange** : lol!!!

 

 **Koko** : hey im on my way back!

 

 **Himi** : cuddles when you get here

 

 **Koko** : ofc!

 

 **Ange** : hm *bursts into tears*

 

 **Koko** : yo just invite your gf

 

 **Ange** : angie doesn’t have a girlfriend :((

 

 **Himi** : liar

 

 **Koko** : I saw a shirt on your bed that said “engineer this ASS” im almost positive that isn’t yours

 

 **Ange** : its fashion!!

 

 **Koko** : literally no it isn’t

 

 **Himi** : angie just tell us the truth

 

 **Himi** : we’re not gonna judge

 

 **Himi** : im in lesbians with tenko

 

 **Himi** : we made out this morning

 

 **Ange** : wow I DID NOT need to know that!!!!!

 

 **Koko** : chill!!! we’re adults

 

 **Ange** : ????????????

 

 **Himi** : angie We Are Twenty One

 

 **Ange** : that’s hardly adult

 

 **Ange** : weve only been allowed to drink alcohol legally for a year

 

 **Koko** : JUST TELL US WHO YOUR GF ISSSSSSSSSSSS

 

 **Ange** : you probably don’t even know her!!!!!

 

 **Himi** : SO SHE DOES EXIST

 

 **Ange** : ksksjksjskjjks FINNEE

 

 **Ange** : ill tell you who she is

 

 

//

 

 

**_Rantaro Amami - > Kiibo Iidabashi_ **

 

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : hey keebs

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : I screamed down the hallways of the mansion and it echoed

 

 **Kiibo Iidabashi** : sounds like fun

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : come over im boooooooooooooooooored

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : I miss you :(

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : im alone in this huge mansion

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : there are like 7 bedrooms

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : 6 of them aren’t occupied ;) ;) ;)

 

 **Kiibo Iidabashi** : what are you implying

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : we break in the bed

 

 **Kiibo Iidabashi** : rantaro no we cant

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : come on!! pleasE??

 

 **Kiibo Iidabashi** : you know what happened last time…

 

 **Keebo Iidabashi** : you got hurt because of me!!!!

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : ya you were a bit too rough

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : you shoved me off the bed

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : tbh im surprised you could go that high

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : wanna see if you can go higher?? ;)

 

 **Kiibo Iidabashi** : RANTARO WHAT DID I SAY

 

 **Kiibo Iidabashi** : IM NOT DOING MATTRESS TRAMPOLINE ANYMORE

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : COME OOOOONNNNNNNNNN

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : PLEAAAAASEEEEEE

 

 **Kiibo Iidabashi** : I cant leave the apartment, kokichi is making me watch this movie about robots

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : fiiine

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : but you’re coming over some day soon!!

 

 **Kiibo Iidabashi** : of course

 

 **Kiibo Iidabashi** : now I have to go, kokichi is getting suspicious of me on my phone

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : alright then

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : love you <3

 

 **Kiibo Iidabashi** : <3

 

 

//

 

 

**_Kaede Akamatsu - > Kirumi Tojo_ **

 

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : hey

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : so you’re probably sleeping right now

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : timezones are wack

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : anyways

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : so

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : class was great today

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : also I managed to get a show at a nice bar

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : reminds me of the ones we would go to :)

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** :

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : god

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : I miss holding you

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : almost two years have gone by

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : I just want to kiss you

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : fuck I want to see you again

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : I hope you’ll come back soon

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : and when you do

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : I don’t know if ill ever be able to let you go again

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, you can request prompts in the comments, or:
> 
> On my Tumblr:  
> kiwikirumis.tumblr.com
> 
> On my Discord Server:  
> https://discord.gg/ja7vx6m
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is REALLY appreciated! <3


End file.
